


Under the Table

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Jongin, Established boyfriends, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Public Sex, SO, Smut, Top Chanyeol, Top Sehun, butt plug, i like tagging, i want exo sky, okay so, rimming but barely, sekaiyeol - Freeform, this was just supposed to be smut but i got a little wild with background information, vanilla come play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Jongin has to keep the secret of his vibrating butt plug his two boyfriends, Sehun and Chanyeol, put in him under the table.





	Under the Table

Jongin squirmed in the booth, staring down at the wooden table in front of him as his fingers twitched across the menu in hand. He was against the wall in the booth, his boyfriend Chanyeol was sitting next to him without a care in the world as he looked through the menu. Jongin could faintly recall hearing Chanyeol ask his other boyfriend, Sehun, what he thought about for appetizers. Sehun sat alone on the other side of the table, a crease in his brow as he stared at the menu. Jongin couldn’t really focus on the words coming out of his mouth but he thinks he heard fried pickles be mentioned, Jongin liked those. He would’ve had an input on the conversation by now since Jongin is most passionate about food but he couldn’t focus on anything than what was going on between his legs.

Jongin flashes back to before they went out for dinner; his face was smashed into the sheets as he was left over sensitive and panting, feeling Sehun’s tongue push in the warm come to his hole. He felt Sehun’s tongue tease his puffy rim and suck at it just to elicit a sound from Jongin, it worked every time. Jongin knew it was a combination of both Sehun and Chanyeol’s come that Sehun was forcefully pushing into him to keep down. His hips were bent at a sharp angle with the help of Sehun’s hands since he was too weak to hold himself up with just his knees. It was hot with all the air blowing directly in his face from his pants until he heard Chanyeol’s scratchy voice break the atmosphere. “Enough, he’s full.”

Jongin didn’t know what Chanyeol and Sehun had planned, but he knew his safe word if he needed to stop. “Color, Jongin?” Chanyeol asked as he brushed the tips of his fingers against Jongin’s puffy pink hole that was clenching around air, already missing the presence of Sehun’s tongue. Jongin was too exhausted to let out a whine when Sehun pulled away, and now he didn’t even want to form words but this was important. “Green,” he spoke just barely above a whisper. Sehun went over to Jongin’s head, leaning down now to press his lips softly to Jongin’s mouth. It was a gentle kiss, to say the least, Sehun knew Jongin was exhausted but he loved his boyfriend too much to not kiss him especially after he performed so well for them.

Chanyeol hummed, nodding as he walked behind. Sehun kept kissing Jongin as a distraction, the only sounds in the room were soft sighs from Sehun and little mewls from Jongin who felt the prod of Sehun’s tongue against his own. Chanyeol grabbed the plug he set on the bed once he stopped Sehun and pressed the blunt tip to Jongin’s hole and pushed it in slowly. The slide in was smooth since Jongin was unmeasurably wet but Jongin, still feeling over sensitive, let out a cry into Sehun’s mouth with small whimpers as his fingers lazily gripped Sehun’s hair. He felt the warmth of Chanyeol’s chest cover his back and soon a wet kiss press to his cheek. “Keep this plug in, okay baby boy?” Jongin, ever so obedient, nodded. Sehun grinned against his lips and pecked them before sitting back up.

Now here he was in a restaurant, he had showered so he was freshly cleaned and not stained with sweat and reeked of sex. The plug in his ass was a little uncomfortable since he couldn’t find a good angle for it, leaving him to squirm in the booth. Of course, he was being ignored by both his boyfriends, Jongin didn’t expect anything else since they were supposed to be having a normal dinner. A normal dinner that didn’t include a butt plug shoved up Jongin’s ass to store their come. Jongin mentally sighed, they’ve always been that way ever since they got together.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol had been dating before Jongin was brought into the picture, even though Jongin was already in the picture. Jongin had known Sehun ever since high school, they were the best friends everyone dreamed of being and the best friends everyone wanted, even in university. Although, like a romantic cliche, Jongin had always been in love with Sehun and just never said anything about it since losing his friendship would’ve been something he couldn’t have handled. Jongin didn’t necessarily know that watching Sehun be with someone who outranks him in every single way was worse than keeping his feelings to himself.

That someone would happen to be Park Chanyeol, the only thing Chanyeol didn’t outrank Jongin with was dancing. On the greater scale of things, dancing was minuscule. He’s tall, strong, funny, so handsome it pissed Jongin off greatly, taller than both him and Sehun and what’s more is: Sehun really fucking liked him. They met at a bar where Sehun used to work as a waiter, apparently, Chanyeol also has a natural charm and naturally knows how to flirt whereas Jongin can’t. Another point for Park Chanyeol. Jongin was a supportive best friend behind fake smiles, and Sehun was never hesitant in getting what he wanted so in the end, they started to date.

They were happy, of course. Their little paradisiacal bubble didn’t include Jongin since their world was all sunshine and rainbows; Jongin’s was something like a monsoon. Jongin became a second priority to Chanyeol, and what really hurt his feelings was that Jongin thought that telling Sehun would make him lose his friendship but it seemed like either way he was losing him. He cried himself to sleep on most nights, on other nights he wouldn’t come home until four in the morning since he knew Sehun would be asleep. What Jongin didn’t know was how worried Sehun was, he could hear him crying through the walls if Jongin ever got too loud and he could always hear Jongin stumbling through the door in a drunken stupor. What Jongin didn’t know was that Sehun would talk Chanyeol’s ear off about these things, and Chanyeol even felt worried too.

Naturally, Jongin pulled away since Sehun took the first step. He started avoiding him more and shutting him out if Sehun ever asked what was wrong, talking to Chanyeol decreased as well. He felt a void not talking much to either of them, but he was tired of being sad. He was determined to move on from Sehun and his stupid perfect boyfriend, he was determined to get someone of his own. As it turns out, that wasn’t too hard once Jongin set his mind to something. He stepped into a club and not a few hours later he was back in his apartment with a shorter man’s lips attached to his neck.

It was dark, they were stumbling around with breathy moans or giggles filling the room with the man telling him to be a good boy, to be quiet until they got to Jongin’s room. Jongin remembers Baekhyun very well, because their one-night thing turned into friends with benefits thing that Sehun and Chanyeol didn’t catch onto for weeks, so he thought. They never asked, they never seemed to notice, so Jongin figured they weren’t paying attention to him or just didn’t care; that thought stung. Sehun and Chanyeol knew fairly well about Baekhyun since Baekhyun left marks.

Marks that Jongin never bothered to hide and for some reason, it stroked Sehun the wrong way when he saw the marks one morning against Jongin’s neck, collarbones, and even on his hips when Jongin’s shirt rose. He felt a pang of anger course through his body, something he only felt when he noticed people ogle Chanyeol for a beat too long, but he couldn’t possibly say it was jealousy. Why would it be jealousy? That’s his best friend and he has a boyfriend. Sehun let it go and made his way back into the bedroom where Chanyeol was still half asleep, Sehun couldn’t bring a smile on his face as he crawled back into the bed.

“Sehunnie, what’s the matter?” Chanyeol murmured against his shoulder, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against it. “Nothing. Just tired still,” he paused, “Jongin’s seeing someone.” Chanyeol’s kisses stopped, making Sehun look down at him. He noticed something in his eyes that didn’t look particularly pleased with hearing the news. “Oh, is he? Did he say something?” The light tone in Chanyeol’s voice fell into something flat, raising suspicion out of Sehun. “No, hickeys are enough proof.” The look was stronger and turned into something of a glower. “I see.” Sehun left it at that, the gnawing thought of him and Chanyeol possibly feeling the same way became stronger but he didn’t comment more.

While Sehun and Jongin were attached to the hip, Chanyeol and Jongin were close but in a different way. Chanyeol admired Jongin, everything about him, he was handsome and so sweet and did everything in his power to make the younger like him. Jongin took to him easily enough, even if he did take the love of his life away (not that Chanyeol knew), and they bonded. It was obvious to both Sehun and Chanyeol that Jongin had retracted from them, and at first, they thought it was something they did, but now they saw the marks against Jongin’s skin, they thought it was something else.

Jongin was at a loss with his jealousy, feeling jealous of both Sehun and Chanyeol was definitely something new but he didn’t want to sit with it too long when he saw them. He shrugged off the thoughts of being with the both of them in the instant it crossed his brain, and he decided to focus all his attention to Baekhyun. Baekhyun was interesting, exciting, always pushed Jongin to try new things in bed and when they weren’t wrapped in one another’s sheets, he was funny and always brought Jongin out of his shell. They weren’t anything more than friends with benefits since Baekhyun happened to be a victim of unrequited love as well to his friend Jongdae, but they both agreed they were sensational fucks and didn’t want to let it go.

They slept over at Jongin’s more than Baekhyun’s since Baekhyun’s roommate actually had a job that had him rise early. Sehun worked night shifts at a bar and Jongin worked as a freelance writer, Chanyeol worked as a DJ at nights. Jongin couldn’t forgive himself if he disturbed both of them, he still cared just a little too much even though he pulled farther away and they didn’t seem to mind. Jongin was whimpering into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, fingernails digging hard into his back which made Baekhyun groan out against Jongin’s hair. It was louder than usual, Jongin knew but he couldn’t find it in him to care as Baekhyun hit his prostate just right making his toes curl and back arch beautifully against Baekhyun’s chest.

Sehun was jealous, he’s figured out he was jealous as he laid in bed with his eyes open staring at the ceiling. His cock was half hard against his stomach at hearing Jongin’s whimpers from the other room but would go soft the minute he heard Baekhyun. Sehun picked up that the guy’s name was Baekhyun earlier on in the night, Sehun knew he was jealous when he wanted Jongin to say his name instead. It was an existential crisis, to say the least, jealous and wanting to fuck his best friend while his boyfriend lies directly next to him in bed. He wasn’t doing a very good job of being a best friend, he notes to himself, so what right did he really have to be jealous? None. Sehun turned his head to see Chanyeol with eyes wide open as well, but Chanyeol was on his elbows staring at the wall behind them.

The same glower from that morning was on his face, Sehun felt his breath hitch before clearing his throat. “Are you jealous?” Chanyeol turned to look at Sehun with wide scared eyes, Sehun would’ve chuckled but he didn’t know if Chanyeol was scared because Sehun spoke or scared because Chanyeol got caught being jealous, too. “I think so,” Chanyeol never lied, which made Sehun feel ten times better and softly he whispered. “Are you jealous of Baekhyun too?” The ‘too’ didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol, who nodded with a sad smile on his lips. “We’re jealous of Baekhyun?” Sehun’s smile matched Chanyeol’s, leaning over to his boyfriend to rest his head on his shoulder. “Yeah, we both want to fuck Jongin.” They both laughed but both of them knew it was deeper than just wanting to fuck Jongin, they knew it was romantic feelings they declined.

Jongin walked into the kitchen the next morning with Baekhyun clinging against him, laughing into Jongin’s tan shoulder blades. “Jongin, please come with me, I don’t think I can handle seeing them being insufferable by myself!” Baekhyun whined, Jongin knew very well what Baekhyun was talking about since yes, Jongdae and Kyungsoo were indeed insufferable, that and Baekhyun needed someone to keep him composed around Jongdae. “Fine, a double date, just stop whining,” he chided playfully. Baekhyun pressed a kiss against his shoulder and looked around to notice the coast was clear. “Jongin, you know how you’re jealous around the both of them?” Baekhyun’s voice was barely above a whisper, and that was fortunate since Jongin didn’t know Chanyeol and Sehun were watching from the bathroom, not able to hear a word.

“Yeah, what about it?” Jongin whispered back, Baekhyun walking around to his front with his hand on the nape of their neck. “I think you have feelings for Chanyeol, too.” Jongin snorted, but it didn’t feel wrong, he expected to feel angry but he felt his stomach swoop, making his eyes go wide. Baekhyun smirked, pulling Jongin down by the back of his neck for a simple chaste kiss. Sehun and Chanyeol winced from their secret spot, they hated seeing that. “I was right,” Baekhyun sing songs and that conversation ends right there. “I have to go, come to my apartment at like... six or something since they wanna go out at 6:30.” Jongin chuckled, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun once more with his hands on his hips, holding him there.

They liked kissing one another, Baekhyun kissed like a professional and Jongin had lips made for kissing, plus it added the comfort of something they want but can’t have with who they want it with. Jongin pulled away and smiled faintly at Baekhyun who grinned up at him. “See you, bye Baek.” Baekhyun went to walk out before tsking himself, “don’t cover that hickey, Kim Jongin.” Jongin knew Baekhyun wanted to flaunt in front of Jongdae, Sehun and Chanyeol just saw a possessive boyfriend and that made Sehun’s eyes water. “Get out,” Jongin called out to him, and Baekhyun walked out the front door.

Jongin popped two slices of bread in the toaster and a few timed minutes later, after Sehun and Chanyeol gathered their composure of being hurt by their own feelings, they stepped out of the bathroom with damp hair. Jongin felt himself go rigid, he knew they were holding hands and it burned him from the inside out. Instead, now, he wanted to be in the middle, and hold both their hands. “Jongin?” Sehun spoke softly, making Jongin look up at him, he took to biting his lip. It was the first time Sehun had spoken to him in two weeks, he was shocked, to say the least. “Yeah?”

Sehun felt like he couldn’t breathe, Baekhyun was insane with leaving marks against his body and he didn’t like it. He wanted to leave those marks, he wanted to kiss Jongin’s body, he wanted to even see Chanyeol kiss and leave marks on Jongin. Not some fucking stranger who came in and stole Jongin away from him, from them. Chanyeol wanted to speak but his fists were balled, his jaw was clenched tight, he was so jealous and mad at Baekhyun that he couldn’t even find the words he wanted to say. He had to look away from Jongin because usually, he always felt his breath leave his body at how beautiful Jongin is, but now it was tainted by someone else’s over-eager mouth.

“Is he your um, boyfriend?” Sehun asked with a slight shake to his voice that Jongin definitely noticed. Jongin wasn’t a liar, Jongin wasn’t going to start lying now but he wasn’t going to say the whole truth of Baekhyun being his friends with benefits because he can’t get over Sehun, and now Chanyeol as well. “No, just friends with benefits,” he looked back down to his toast that slipped out of the toaster. Sehun and Chanyeol felt a little relief as they looked over at one another, they knew then they actually felt something for Jongin just by the wash of relief in both their eyes. They saw it in one another. Chanyeol licked over his lips and walked over to Jongin now, eyes stinging with water as he saw Jongin up close.

He wanted to touch him so badly and just kiss him until he couldn’t breathe anymore, he didn’t know that Jongin was wanting the same things. “He seems nice,” Chanyeol said quietly, the sadness had to be apparent in his voice and to both Sehun and Jongin, it was. Jongin set the toast on a napkin on the counter, stopping his movements as he turned around to look at them with teary eyes. They both noticed it, they both wanted to reach out and hold him and never let him go. Jongin wanted to be smothered in their kisses and feel their affection shower down on him but at the same time, he was pissed.

Ever since they started dating and they got more serious in the past three months, they pushed him to something secondary. When he took a step back and stopped putting in the effort, so did they, and he was tired because he knew deep down that something of the same caliber would happen again. “You guys treat me like some second priority for two and a half months now and now you decide to take an interest in me?”

Jongin spat bitterly, catching the two off guard. Sehun pooled with guilt because he knew it was true and Chanyeol did but Sehun couldn’t do much talking with how close he was to crying about everything at hand. Chanyeol wasn’t much better but he took the leap and spoke anyway. “We haven’t been the best to you and-” Jongin waved his hand in the air to get him to stop, tears falling down his cheeks. “You haven’t been the best to me? This is the first time in two weeks either of you has talked to me because you’re so consumed with one another. I get that I don’t matter anymore. I stopped putting in effort when the both of you pulled away, and it all fell apart. So why you’re acting like you suddenly care about who’s dick is in me is beyond me. You’re just going to do the same thing again.”

Jongin wiped harshly at his eyes, pushing his way out of the kitchen, walking into his bedroom with tears falling down his face with a loud sniffle. He got dressed, grabbing everything he could need and walked out the bedroom with fingers combing through his hair. “Jongin, please stay we need to talk,” Sehun tried, and Jongin wanted to go to him, go to both of them and kiss everything away, make Sehun stop crying and have Chanyeol stop looking like a kicked puppy. There was too much pain though, and he couldn’t take hurting anymore, opening a scabbed over wound far too many times was enough. “I’m going to Baekhyun’s,” Jongin said quietly, wiping at his eyes before walking out the apartment and walked over to Baekhyun’s who, of course, took him in within a split second of the call.

Sehun brought his arms around Chanyeol, crying into his boyfriend’s chest as he felt wetness soak into the shoulder of his shirt. “I like him, and I like you too,” Sehun said through the tears, and Chanyeol could only nod, running his fingers through his hair. “I want you both,” it felt weird for the both of them to admit aloud that they have feelings for two people but for Jongin, it was worth it. Sehun pulled away, rubbing at his eyes, sniffling a few times with slow breaths. “We treated him like shit, we knew there was something wrong with all the crying and coming home drunk at four in the morning and we didn’t do anything and we should have. We fucking ignored him because we didn’t want to focus on our feelings for him and now he’s going to fall in love with this, this guy!”

Sehun exploded into the apartment, anger at himself mainly showing but Chanyeol felt anger at himself too. They were silent for a few moments until Chanyeol shook his head, cupping Sehun’s cheeks. “No, because we’re going to tell him everything. The truth, so he understands what happened and if he rejects us? He rejects us. But at least he knows we care, and... maybe he’ll let us make things better.” Sehun was scared out of his wits at the idea but he nodded, putting his hand over Chanyeol’s. “Okay.”

Jongin didn’t come home until midnight, he was by himself, and their double date went fine. As far as acting goes, they were professionals, they managed to fool Kyungsoo and Jongdae who looked happy for them. Much to Baekhyun’s dismay. Jongin comforted Baekhyun until Baekhyun sent him home with a kiss, telling him he’ll be okay and he’ll see him tomorrow. So, Jongin strolled in, of course, it was silent as he kicked off his shoes. He got used to walking into silence, he got used to not seeing Chanyeol or Sehun waiting to greet him like they did when the two of them were just talking. That was three months ago, and yet it still stung like the wound was fresh.

Jongin walked to his bedroom, pushing open the door to see Sehun and Chanyeol sitting on his bed, nervously looking at the door. Jongin didn’t have words at the moment, he noticed how they looked relieved that he was home, how Chanyeol looked behind him to see nobody there made him look more relieved. “What’re you two doing,” Jongin asked, pushing into the room and closed the door as he started to strip from his clothes into his pajamas. It was silent, making him turn around to find them both staring at his back, he raised his hand to gesture, “well?”

Sehun inhaled shakily as Jongin finished dressing, running his fingers through his hair. “We ignored you, we treated you like shit, we made you feel unimportant and Jongin, you mean the world to us,” Sehun paused to wipe at his eyes, “we didn’t realize why we were pulling away from you, and why we didn’t go to you when we noticed something wrong or even when we noticed Baekhyun came around to see you, we were ignoring something else and-” Chanyeol sniffled and took over for Sehun who was starting to cry a little more. “We were ignoring our feelings for you, Jongin. We want you in the way we want each other, we didn’t want to acknowledge our feelings for you and we hurt you in the process and we’re so fucking sorry. If you don’t feel the same way about us, it’s fine, but we’ll prove to you that we’ll make you feel important because, baby, you are.”

Jongin felt his breath stop, eyes water as he blinked his tears away rapidly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, shaking his head rapidly. “You both have feelings for me?” Sehun and Chanyeol nodded slowly, both of them crying and looking down at his bed ashamed. “Baekhyun has feelings for someone else, too. We just use one another and kiss one another because we both want things we can’t have,” Jongin said quietly, looking down at the ground. It was silent, he wasn’t sure who got off the bed first until he felt Sehun’s hand cup Jongin’s cheek in his own. “Do you want us, baby boy?” Jongin nodded, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as his tears dried against his cheeks with his hand moving to Sehun’s jaw.

Sehun pressed his lips to Jongin’s, their kiss was better than Jongin’s fantasies, Sehun thought the same thing. Their lips tasted like home and Sehun kissed him so deeply and conveyed every feeling of want he could possibly think of into the kiss that Jongin felt like he was drowning in affection. He felt Chanyeol’s hands grasp his hips making him gasp quietly into the kiss, he felt a smirk against his mouth from Sehun. “Responsive,” Sehun noted, but Chanyeol didn’t want to say much as he grasped Jongin by the jaw and cocked his head back to press his lips to his.

Chanyeol kissed with passion, force as if he was determined to make Jongin forget everything else he knew about kissing and only remember Chanyeol. Jongin scrambled to hold Chanyeol’s hair, keeping up seamlessly with Chanyeol and his bruising pace as he felt Sehun’s hands roam down against his body. Once Chanyeol pulled away, he looked down at Jongin, murmuring quietly. “You’re ours, tell Baekhyun he’s done leaving marks on you.” Jongin felt a blush sprawl across his cheeks as he nodded, and from then on, Jongin was theirs.

Jongin tended to bottom the most in the relationship, be the one coddled and taken care of which he liked greatly but it also meant they liked to experiment on him. They were going strong for a year and a half now, Jongin noticed how they do things in public with him and act like it was normal, like nothing was going on and Jongin was forced to suffer by himself but he likes it. When they’re not experimenting on him sexually, they were all beautiful together and gave just the right push and pull they needed. Jongin couldn’t see his life without them, he loved them, and they loved him.

 

He smiled at the thought, finally getting comfortable and was able to look through the menu. The plug was just snug, but he could tell it was pressed all the way in his hole. He decided, to himself, that chicken salad sounded good and that maybe he could get a dessert. He likes to keep himself in shape, he likes the way Chanyeol can’t get self-control around him the minute his sweatpants are hanging below his hips since they stick out so prettily. Working out is the secret, and Jongin would diet and work out if it meant seeing Chanyeol lose self-control.

“Jongin-ah,” Sehun nudged him with his foot and called, making Jongin look up with wide eyes. “Baby?” Sehun smiled with a pink color forming on his cheeks. “Is Baekhyun still coming over tomorrow?” Jongin shrugged, pulling out his phone. He was glad that Chanyeol and Sehun were able to befriend Baekhyun, it took a few months of a lot of glaring and excessive hickeys from two pairs of mouths for them to realize that Baekhyun was cool. That, and he has Jongdae now, he has for the past year. Jongin shot him a text and clicked his phone off, looking back up at his boyfriends waiting for an answer. “I asked, the only thing he mentioned to me was that Jongdae may have to be a little late.”

They looked pleased, tomorrow night was their friend movie night, it became a tradition after they got to know Baekhyun better. “Know what you want?” Chanyeol whispered against the shell of his ear, his voice was always so low and it made Jongin’s heart skip a beat but he didn’t let it on externally. “Chicken salad,” Chanyeol nodded, hand moving now to rub small circles against his inner thigh. “What’s our safe word, angel?” Jongin felt his cheeks heating to a sweltering heat, almost unbearable. “Cinnamon,” Chanyeol nodded with a proud smile, pressing his lips to Jongin’s in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

He felt hot underneath the collar of his shirt but as time came and they put their orders in with the waitress, nothing happened and he felt himself relax. He was quiet, listening to Sehun and Chanyeol talk, he was always the quietest out of the three but he didn’t mind. Chanyeol and Sehun told cheesy jokes and Jongin laughed, that and Chanyeol always filled the quiet spaces and when Jongin wanted to talk, he would. No pressure, nothing needed.

He was scrolling on Instagram, looking through pictures of his friends or celebrities. He liked a bunch of photos, their conversation was just a buzzing sound in his ears until he felt the plug move inside him. Vibrating at a slow low speed but it still made him gasp and nearly drop his phone from his hands. He looked up quickly to glare at Chanyeol and Sehun, who wasn’t paying him any mind. Jongin took a few relaxing breaths to try and steady himself, and fortunately, the speed wasn’t torturous and with a few moments, he could relax.

He was right, fortunately, liking more photos on Instagram and going on his own accord. He bit on his bottom lip to keep himself more distracted from the vibrating plug, he was seething and pissed that they slipped a _vibrating butt plug_ in him because it wasn’t enough they were trying to keep their come in him, they wanted him to be a mess in public too. He sighed to himself, head cocked to the side until he felt Chanyeol’s hand slip against his thigh, moving to his inner thigh. Jongin looked down at his hand before up to him, glaring at his boyfriend who only grinned at him showing his perfect teeth.

Jongin couldn’t hold the glare much longer when the vibrator upped in intensity, but it wasn’t unbearable but it wasn’t enough to make Jongin lose control. His lips parted, a barely audible gasp as he dropped his hand to hold Chanyeol’s wrist. He could see in his other hand that Chanyeol had the control of the plug, but he couldn’t bring himself to glare. He felt Sehun’s foot nudge him, making Jongin look up at him weakly. “Be a good boy, Jonginnie. You can’t have people notice, can you? You’re only ours.” Jongin nodded at Sehun’s words, watching as Chanyeol moved to give the remote to Sehun.

Jongin bit at his bottom lip worried because where Chanyeol was rougher in the actual physical sex, Sehun was worse with foreplay and knew how to drag Jongin out until he’s pleading. Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongin were overall kinky together, all into the same things and experiment together, Chanyeol and Sehun just find new ways to implement kinks. Today happened to be one of those days.

Jongin felt his cock twitch when the intensity of the vibrator turned up, but it was unbearable this time to the point that Jongin had forced his legs shut which didn’t do much but make the sensation stronger. He squeezed Chanyeol’s wrist tighter, jaw agape as he felt his cock twitching in the confine of his boxers and jeans. A soft gasp fell from his lips, face flushing with heat as he ducked his head down. He felt Chanyeol’s free hand move now to grip Jongin’s jaw gently. “Look at Sehun, baby. It’s rude to look away from someone’s who’s making you feel so good.” Jongin looked at Sehun, a mewl begging to come out of his lips but his chest was heaving, he couldn’t find himself calming down anytime soon as he used his other hand now to drop his phone and grip harshly at the wood of the table.

The vibrator dropped in intensity back to its steady relaxing rate, but now Jongin felt sensitive to it. He could still relax, but he still wanted the feeling to stop entirely so he could catch his breath properly. “So fucking pretty, Yeollie, switch with me.” Chanyeol pried Jongin’s hand off his wrist as they switched, Sehun let his lips press to Jongin’s in a soft kiss that grounded him. He needed it, even though he had caught his breath and felt himself unwinding, he needed to be pulled down to earth again. Just at the moment, he felt himself humbling, relaxing, Sehun had a smirk against his lips as he spiked the vibrator up to a higher intensity than before.

Jongin gripped hard at Sehun’s wrist, moving away to curl against the wall but Chanyeol let a deep sound of disapproval. “Look up, Jongin.” Jongin knew that was Chanyeol’s warning tone, so he looked up with a red face and chest heaving with a whimper slipping past his lips. Jongin looked around to see nobody paying them mind, but the realization that he was getting hard with a vibrator shoved up his ass was setting in on him hard, making him dip his face down to stare at the table with his eyes squeezed shut. Sehun leaned down to kiss the back of his ear, mumbling, “look at Chanyeol, don’t make us warn you again.”

Jongin looked up with watery eyes with a soft mewl escaping his mouth, other hand moving to subtly cover his mouth. Chanyeol looked pleased as he noticed the state of Jongin falling apart before them, nodding his head towards Sehun who chuckled quietly. “Pretty baby boy, like how that feels? Like how anyone and everyone can see you being a little slut for Chanyeol and me? Fuck if they only knew how sexy you are, that you have a plug in your little hole with our come, such a filthy slut.” Jongin whimpered into his hand at his words, feeling his hips start to rock against the plug with another gasp at the pleasure rocking through his body.

“Needy slut, just fucked you at home and now you want more?” Chanyeol teased as he leaned in, a smirk on his lips but his eyes were dark with dilated pupils as he stared at Jongin’s disheveled state. Jongin nodded pathetically, watching as Chanyeol’s thumb moved to brush over Jongin’s bottom lip. “Color?” He nodded, trying to part his lips to form a thought and swallowed down the moan to manage out ‘green’ brokenly. At that moment, the vibrator kicked up to a higher intensity eliciting a small whirring sound could be heard at that rate, making both Sehun and Chanyeol chuckle.

Jongin didn’t dare look down, he didn’t want to be punished for disobeying. He let his mouth fall agape and used his hand to cover it with his eyes squeezed shut tight. He shook his head quickly with heavy harsh breaths falling from his lips against his hand, practically begging for it to stop as he felt a small patch of wetness form in his boxers. He hadn’t noticed his cock beside the twitching but he was painfully hard, it was straining against his boxers and jeans.

“Are you close, Jongin-ah?” Sehun asked quietly, running his fingers slowly against his thigh. Sehun’s very touch made him set on fire, and Jongin couldn’t form an answer to which Chanyeol decided to answer for him. “I don’t think he is, babe.” Jongin wanted to cry at that moment, but he couldn’t do anything besides stop himself from letting out whimpers and moans, only allowing himself to emit rushed gasps and squeeze Sehun’s wrist so tightly his tanned knuckles were coloring white. The plug’s intensity escalated to the highest speed it could go, and Jongin now had tears streaming down his face with small muted whimpers escaping his lips as he rocked himself back against it, moving his other hand now to hold onto Chanyeol’s hand who laced their fingers together. His cock was twitching and hurt, the wet patch only growing, he was so turned on and he needed his boyfriends to give him permission, tell him something, touch him, anything.

“Filthy slut, so horny for a fucking plug,” Sehun muttered, but Jongin could hear the huskiness in his voice. He knew he affected both his boyfriends, and he was smug about it in the back of his mind. “P-please, please I-I need to come,” Jongin mewled out looking at both his boyfriends for permission, and fortunately, they both nodded, letting himself now fuck himself against the plug subtly until he came in his pants. Sehun kept the vibrator going at the same speed making tears fall harder down his face, “s-stop stop stop stop stop,” he garbled out now, watching as his boyfriends only squeezed his hands in return. “Can you come for us twice, baby boy?” Chanyeol asked, and Jongin really thought he couldn’t do it.

It’d be his third orgasm within two hours and he didn’t think his body had it in him, but he wanted to try. Anything to make them happy. It wasn’t hard for him to get hard again, especially now that Sehun himself had lost self-control and let his hands roam and palm over Jongin’s cock. Jongin returned the favor as Chanyeol kept a lookout, Jongin gave him a look that let him know he wouldn’t be left hanging. A few minutes later he was back to tears welling in his eyes and painfully hard, Sehun’s cock was just as hard as he rut his hand against his bulge and Jongin fucked himself against the plug until his body shook with his third orgasm. It wasn’t as strong as the second one, but he felt absolutely winded.

Then the vibrator turned off, making Jongin gasp in relief as he caught his breath before focusing his hazy attention on Sehun’s cock. He lifted his head to notice nobody paying him mind and he dipped down to mouth over Sehun’s cock, pressing his tongue against his bulge for added pressure as he slipped his hand beneath the confines of his jeans and jerked Sehun off in his hand. He felt Sehun’s cock twitch followed by Sehun’s thighs tense, he felt himself smirk at knowing he was making Sehun weak. He jerked Sehun off and in a short few moments, he felt Sehun’s warm come release against his hand. Slowly, he slid his hand out from his jeans and cleaned his own hand as Sehun and Chanyeol traded seats.

Chanyeol, without being touched once, was so painfully close and Jongin could tell just in the way he looked down pleadingly at Jongin. Jongin slipped his hands in his jeans and jerked his boyfriend off. Sehun’s dick was the largest out of the three, long with a thick girth, pretty pink tip. Chanyeol’s was just a little shorter but not as thick, Jongin’s was about the average length, thicker than the both of them, however. Sehun liked sucking Jongin’s dick because of the challenge, both Chanyeol and Jongin felt the same towards Sehun. Jongin’s thumb rubbed messily against Chanyeol’s tip, it always got him, always made him come whereas Sehun just like being jerked off rushed and fast. Chanyeol released into Jongin’s hand and quickly, Jongin slipped his hand out and cleaned it before the waitress came back with their tray of food.

They all smiled at her with blushes coating their cheeks and ate in silence for a few moments until Sehun spoke, “you did well, Jongin. We love you.” Jongin grinned, kissing Chanyeol’s lips chastely and gesturing for Sehun to lean across the table to kiss his lips in the same manner. “I love the both of you,” and they finished their dinner happily.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH IDK WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS WRITING THE BACKGROUND INFO I JUST WENT A LIL WILD N DID SOME SELF INDULGENT STUFF.   
> thank you for all your comments on my fics! i've been pushing out work a lot faster bc of it so thank you. i appreciate it. i hope you enjoyed this.. thing.


End file.
